A Newfound Love
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: Summary inside. HitsuHina fluffiness.
1. I'm Always Thinking About You

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated Tsukiaa because like her HitsuHina One-Shots she is amazing. :

**Summary**: Puberty has been and will always be a difficult time in a young adult's life. And it certainly doesn't help when you start to see your childhood friend in a different way then ever before. Has this been how he has felt all along or is it just his hormones? It doesn't really matter because he can't get her out of his mind. She lingers in his every thought. Will he push her away or will he accept this newfound love?

**Disclaimer: **I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Bleach. I just like writing.

Eh, this is the first time I have written on anything but Naruto.. so be gentle. Oh and I apologize ahead of time for Matsumoto being out of character, I never have been good with keeping in character. Heh. Oh, if you don't like HitsuHina then I suggest you turn back now and don't even start reading this because I absolutely despise flames especially when it has to do with not liking a particular pairing. I love constructive criticism but please don't sit there and act like I know nothing about Bleach or any of the characters and talk about how bad my grammar is.. it hurts my feelings and destroys my day.

Ok, let's hope that I actually finish this story.. seeing as how I plan to make it quite a bit longer than my usual ones.

_Italicized _text signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

**I'm Always Thinking About You**

There he sat, elbows firmly planted into his desk and his hands loosely fisted to rest under his chin. He was there day after day, week after week always doing the same thing, stacks of seemingly meaningless paperwork. It was only natural that his mind would occasionally wander off.

_A beautiful young maiden waltzed down a straight and narrow path as blooming cherry blossoms whirled around her petite form. She was dressed in a simple blue kimono with a lavender obi around her waist. An innocent white flower snuck its way into her plush dark hair. She twirled around and around allowing the falling blossoms to grace her young yet mature body. She was so naive and carefree, almost as if she was the only one in the entire world. He then imagined himself walking along side her, hand in hand. He turned to face her and she just smiled a smile that could make any man's heart fall into a thousand pieces. _

"Konnichiwa Taichou!!"

_Damn. _This unwelcome snap back to reality subconsciously made his fists clench and his eyes shot open.

"Awww, Taichou you shouldn't be day-dreaming while you are supposed to be doing paperwork."

"If I remember correctly, Matsumoto, you are supposed to be helping me."

The bubbly blonde scratched her head, "Well... you see..., I've been very busy."

The boy just snorted and started on a new pile of paperwork.

"... Eh... I'll just be going now," Matsumoto started to slowly back out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Um... to go get a drink?"

"No, you are going to start on this paperwork."

"You're so mean Taichou."

"Hmfph."

_**A few hours later.**_

A soft knocking noise penetrated the small room.

Matsumoto automatically jumped up from behind a large stack of papers, "I'll get it!" _Eh, finally a break from this boring-ness! Yay!!_

A smiling young brunette cheerfully walked into the room. "Good evening Matsumoto-san."

Hitsugaya chewed on his lip as the young shinigami entered the room. His eyes were drawn to her flawless face and attractive smile. He couldn't keep himself from gazing over her lean form.

"Hi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto's smile beamed.

"Did you need something Hinamori?" Hitsugaya eyes glanced down at his unfinished paperwork.

"Actually Shiro-chan"

"Don't call me that bed-wetter..."

"Gomen Gomen Hitsugaya-kun, I'm actually here to deliever a message.."

"Hai, just give the message to Matsumoto."

"Also, I was wondering if maybe if you weren't busy that we might be able to go on a walk... since we haven't really had the time to talk much lately."

"I'm busy, maybe sometime later."

Hinamori's smile faded, "I see, later would be good too."

She turned to leave but suddenly feeling an odd knot in her stomach she briefly paused.

"Hinamori, how about I meet you in an hour."

"Sure! I'll be at home, so if you could stop by when you ready... "

"Hai Hai, I will."

And with that, Hinamori exited.

"Hmmm.. Taichou! You shouldn't ever be too busy to go on a walk with a pretty young lady!"

Hitsugaya shot a death glare at Matsumoto. "It's just Hinamori..."

_Hai hai hai very interesting. Could it be possible that Taichou... Hmm... he did practically start drooling when she walked in the room. But, he did almost refuse to spend time with her... Ahhh could it be that he doesn't want to feel that way about her?? Or maybe he is just trying to figure out what he is feeling?? .. Poo.. Taichou is so confusing.. sheesh. _


	2. How Can You Not Know

**Disclaimer**: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Bleach. I just like writing.

I just couldn't help myself. I had to put up another chapter. Okay, I hope this doesn't suck to much because I tried a different way of writing. I turned off my computer screen, closed my eyes, and just started writing. C:

Gomenasai. I've like revised this chapter like three times already and I still don't think that I'm completely happy with it. Eh, maybe it will come to me while I'm writing later chapters.

_Italicized text_ signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

_**Bold/Italicized text **_signifies the zanpakuto thoughts/speech.

**How Can You Not Know**

His face slid into his still boyish hand as he drifted off into thoughts about his feelings for Hinamori Momo. _I didn't mean to act so cold towards her but if I can push her away for even just a little while then maybe I'll have some time to decipher what is really going on. When did I start to see her like this? Why do I constantly crave the sight of her flawless body? Why do I want to be near her...our bodies synchronized? When I wake up in the morning, why do I want to see her body curled next to mine? I want to be inside her. I don't know anything about foreplay, let alone sex. I can never be what she needs or what she wants. She deserves an experienced man who knows exactely what to do. _

_**You're a dipshit.**_

_What the hell.. Hyorinmaru?_

_**At your service.**_

_You picked a nice time to show up. rolls eyes_

_**Yeah, you should be happy I'm here to give you advice. **_

_Advice on what?_

_**Sheesh, you really are dense. Eh, puberty can be hard buddy but as soon as you bang your first chick it makes it all better.**_

_Seriously, what the fuck? I could never think of Hinamori that way._

_**I didn't say anything about Hinamori.**_

Hitsugaya pushed his hand through his cotton white hair and shook his head. _There is no way I'm going to be able to finish the paperwork when I'm about to lose my mind._

"Eh Matsumoto, I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. Do you mind taking care of the rest of today's paperwork?"

"Taichou," the blonde whined, "Can't I do it tomorrow? Please?"

"Why did I even bother asking?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you knew what my answer was going to be though."

"Yeah, I had an idea."

Matsumoto beamed, "Can I please have the night off Taichou?"

"... Fine..but you still have to finish the paperwork tomorrow Matsumoto. It's not like it's going to disappear."

"Hai hai hai Arigato Taichou!"

Hitsugaya Toushiro walked down the desolate streets of Seireitei lost in thought but, before he knew it he was at Hinamori Momo's housing area. _ I wish I could just bust in there and take her for myself. _He violently shook his head trying to rid himself of such perverted degrading thoughts.

He knocked on the door, "Hinamori are you ready to go?"

"Shiro-chan? You're early."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But.."

"Don't you dare say it."

".. it matches your height. Plus, it's a habit."

"Hmfph, well then it's a habit of mine to call you bed-wetter Momo."

"Shiro-chan... you're being mean."

"I give up."

Momo giggled. "You always did."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

The couple strolled the streets in silence until Toushiro broke the silence. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Shiro-chan..," her voice was low and unusually depressing, "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you recently.. I still can't forgive myself for attacking you over Aizen."

"Hinamori, I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"I know but, I'm still sorry."

"There is no need to be."

Hitsugaya side stepped in front of Hinamori almost causing her to crash into him.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he tensed up, "Hinamori Momo, you're hiding something from me."

"I .. I am not."

"Now you're lying to me."

Hinamori tilted her back in an attempt to keep tears from trickling down her face.

"Why don't you believe me Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Because I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

Hitsugaya firmly grabbed Hinamori's face and turned her to where she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I.. I .. I've been such a fool. I loved him and you protected me anyway. I betrayed you. I pointed my sword at you with the intent to kill you. Yet... yet, you were still there to defend me, save me. I never deserved your friendship and I never will. I don't deserve to even be speaking to you in such a way. ... Forgive me." Her body collapsed into his. Her hands fisted his haori and she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't you dare degrade yourself in front of me ever again." His arms wrapped around her petite frame pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"But.."

"Hinamori..."

"Why.. why do you still protect me.. why didn't you just let me die?" Her tearfilled eyes glanced upwards to meet his vibrant aquamarine orbs.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, what do you mean?"

"Damnit Momo, I'm trying to say that I ... I... I have to go."

Toushiro dashed off.

_**Good Job Dipshit. **_

_Shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood._

_**You will never get her that way. Baka Teme.**_

_Who the hell said I wanted her?_

_**You did.**_

_Why couldn't I just tell her? God, I screwed things up. ... It's not fair, how could I have even thought that she might feel different about me. I've been so stupid. I want to go back to my old perceptions of her. I can't go back, I can't think of her as a sister anymore. I want to be her lover... I want her to see me as her lover. Why the hell do I keep pushing her away? What's wrong with me? I just don't understand anymore. She will never she me as anything more than a child, her Shiro-chan, a brother. GOD this is so frustrating... I don't have time to be worrying about this. I have piles of paperwork to do and ... and ... _


	3. You Shift Like a Racecar

**Disclaimer: **I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Bleach. I just like writing.

I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure how good it actually is because my mom and sister got into a cat fight while I was writing the first half. Heh.

WARNING Hitsugaya has some serious mood swings in this chapter. You see, I have a brother who is currently stradling the puberty line and well you see... he like has more mood swings than a teenage girl with serious PMS. Now from just observing my brother, I've noticed that boys can get very violent and be like "I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" and then like 5 minutes later be like "Hey! Want a cookie?" So I tried to play off those young teen emotions. I'd love to know what you guys think!

_Italicized text_ signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

_**Bold/Italicized text **_signifies the zanpakuto thoughts/speech.

Parenthesis are like my little side comments, lol.

**You Shift Like A Racecar**

Emotionless.

Or at least that was what he wanted everyone to think. Even though he tried to show a cold and serious front, he couldn't help but want to break down and cry. He knew he couldn't but oh how he wanted to. He wanted so badly just curl up in the fetal position and cry. Was it possible he was breaking his own heart? He wanted to be with the girl he knew he loved... but he couldn't. So he just kept trying to push her away with harsh words.

_Why is it that everytime she walks into a room my heart beats faster? Why is it that everytime she smiles my heart melts? Why is it that everytime she gets physically close to me I have the need to reach out and touch her? _

Those little touches between friends, he wanted to be lover's caresses.

_**Heh, with thoughts like these, I'm surprised you can control yourself.**_

_Shut up._

_**Why? Is it because you don't want to control yourself? Hmm.. don't you just want to pin her down and make hot passionate love to her? I know I would. Heh.**_

_I said shut the fuck up you damned dragon._

"FUCK DAMNIT!!" So for the first time in his life, Hitsugaya lost control of himself.

He pushed every stack of paper off of his desk at once and a lone angry tear rolled down his cheek. Simultaneously, his hands found themselves pulling and tugging at his snowy white hair.

"WHY?? HOW CAN SHE HAVE THIS CONTROL OVER ME??"

It just so happened that at that exact same moment, Matsumoto decided to come into the office to get an early start on the paperwork she knew she had to do. ( Not like her, ne? XD )_Heh, I really don't want taichou to get upset with me. He seemed like he was in a really grumpy mood yesterday. The quicker I get done with my paperwork the better?? Eh.. maybe I should just do it later. No no no no!! Bad thought! I should do it now. Ooooh if I get done really fast I'll be able to get a morning drink with Hisagi-kun and Kira-kun! Yay!!!!_

"Good morning Tai..." Matsumoto's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she observed the scene before her. _Uh oh.. I know he gets grumpy.. but I've never seen him like this before..._

"Tai..Taichou.. are you ok?" She started to move foward but froze.

"Just...just .. just leave me alone." Hitsugaya clenched his mouth shut and started to grind his teeth.

"But Taichou.."

Hitsugaya took an extremely deep breath and exhaled with fast staccato pulses in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Yes Matsumoto, what do you need?" He spat.

"Well, I was going to finish my paperwork today so it wouldn't be so much of a burden on you. Ooooh and to tell you that Hina-chan is here to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"But she said it was important."

"So?"

"I really think you should talk with her. She looks really upset and.."

He cut her off mid-sentence, "FINE just send her in.. God..."

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori whispered as she peeked around the door.

As soon as he saw her innocent face a faint but still there smile swept across his face. It was as if his bad mood just melted away. (Talk about hormonal mood swings, ne:D)

"Yes Hinamori?"

_Wow!! Taichou's mood shifted like a racecar:D EEEPP!_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have a late breakfast with me?"

"..."

"Well, I mean only if you aren't busy. But if you're busy, I understand... I wouldn't want to take you away from your paperwork."

"Hinamori... I would love to go eat with you."

Hinamori's face lit up and her smile beamed across the room grasping onto Hitsugaya's heart. "Arigato Hitsu-kun! Can you meet me in the orchard?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "Hmfph."

Hinamori whirled around to leave but tripped over her feet and landed with a **thump**.

"Momo! Are you ok?" Hitsugaya swiftly ran over to her and offered his hand.

_Momo?? Since when does Taichou call her Momo? Ehehehe very interesting!_

"Hai hai hai! I'm fine." Hinamori grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"You should be more careful bed-wetter."

"Hitsu-kun," she playfully poked his stomach, "You're so mean to call me that!"

"Hmfph."

Hinamori giggled as she started walking backwards through the door. **Thud**. "Oops." Hinamori smiled as she left the room.

"I swear... she is going to be the death of me." Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Taichou?" Matsumoto chuckled.

"Nothing... get back to your paperwork."

"Whatever you say Hitsu-kun!"

"Not funny." Hitsugaya didn't look very amused.

"Gomen gomen!!"

"I'm going out, your paperwork better be done by the time I get back."

"Ai Ai Taichou!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he started through the door.

Matsumoto smirked. "Taichou and Hina-chan sitting in a tree..."

Hitsugaya whirled around and gave her the meanest look he could conjure up. "Don't you dare..."

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G"


	4. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Disclaimer: **I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Bleach. I just like writing.

Eh, sorry for not updating sooner but I was working on my HitsuHina artwork. It is super kawaii too! I absolutely happy with the way it turned out. Oh, if you guys want to see it go to my profile page and click on my homepage/website link (that should take you to my myspace) and it's in my pictures. :D

Anyway, yesterday morning I had this HUGE piece of watermelon and was thinking "Omg how cute! Hitsugaya and Hinamori!" I swear this couple has been all I've been able to think about for the past three days. It really is unhealthy. Eh, you guys should stick around though... something juicy might happen in this chapter!

_Italicized text_ signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

_**Bold/Italicized text **_signifies the zanpakuto thoughts/speech. Oh and flashbacks will be_ italicized_.

Parenthesis are like my little side comments, lol.

**Breakfast Is the Most Important Meal of the Day**

"Ahhh, Hitsugaya-kun! I'm so glad you came!"

Hitsugaya nodded , "Hmfph, you're dumb to get worked up over such a little thing."

"Hitsu-kun," Hinamori pouted, "It's not a little thing! I hardly get to spend time with you anymore."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

**Bop! **Hinamori walked over to Hitsugaya and roughly tapped him on the head.

"Oi. What was that for?" Hitsugaya rubbed the top of his head.

Hinamori giggled, "For not coming sooner!" (Uh oh. Hitsugaya was late. Hmm.. I wonder what was keeping him.)

Still rubbing his head, "Eh, I was a little preoccupied."

Flashback.

_Matsumoto smirked. "Taichou and Hina-chan sitting in a tree..."_

_Hitsugaya whirled around and gave her the meanest look he could conjure up. "Don't you dare..."_

_"F-U-C-K-I-N-G"_

_Hitsugaya's fists clenched and he started to grind his teeth together. "Matsumoto."_

_"La la la, first comes love!" _

_"Matsumoto...I'm warning you."_

_"Then comes marriage!"_

_Hitsugaya quick-stepped behind Matsumoto and wrapped his arm around her neck. _(Uh oh. Chokehold. XD)

_"Now what were you saying?"_

_Matsumoto wiggled out of the chokehold and stuck her tongue out at Hitsugaya. _

_"And then comes Hitsugaya pushing the baby carriage!!!" _

End Flashback.

"Oh. Well anyway! Let's go sit under that tree!" Hinamori pointed to a large japanese maple tree.

"Wherever you want," Hitsugaya said almost tenderly.

"Arigato Hitsu-kun!"

"Hinamori, you don't have to thank me for that."

Hinamori smiled at him. She grabeed his hand and started to guide him over towards the tree.

Hitsugaya jerked his hand out of her grip and turned a bright shade of red.

"I can find my own way over there," he spat.

"Gomen Hitsu-kun... Do you have a fever? Your face looks like a tomato."

"Oh no your burning up," Hinamori kissed his forehead (Note that sometimes people do this to check the temperature of another person :D).

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sudden contact.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. She kissed you!!**_

_**Can't even think straight can you?**_

_Dumb dragon, she...she's just testing my temperature._

_**Yeah, and I'm a fire dragon...**_

"Hitsugaya-kun are you feeling ok? I understand if you need to go rest for a while."

"I'M FINE." Hitsugaya stomped over to the tree and plopped himself down in the shade.

Hinamori giggled and situated herself right next to Hitsugaya. _Hitsu-kun is so silly!_

"Eh, so where is that breakfast you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh it's right over," Hinamori started to grab at something on the other side of her, "Oh no!! I got so excited about coming that I accidentally left it at home."

"Gomen Hitsu-kun... I can go it if you want me to. I did promise you breakfast. I really should go get it.. I'll be back in a few minutes.." Hinamori started to get up but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand.

"Matte Hinamori. I'm not really that hungry."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind going back to get it."

"Let's just sit here for a bit then, hmmm."

"Okie dokie! I still owe you a breakfast though... so don't let me forget!" Hinamori slid back down her spot and playfully tapped Hitsugaya on the nose.

"Please don't do that."

"Gomen Hitsu-kun." Hinamori smiled.

"..Hinamori...about the other night.."

"Aww Spikey-chan and Hina-chan are so kawaii together!!!" A rush of cotton-candy pink hopped over to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Konnichiwa Yachiru-chan!" Hinamori waved to the tiny girl.

Hitsugaya turned and gave Yachiru an acknowledging glance.

"Awww Spikey-chan, you are so mean!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, well if you are going to mean then I just won't give you this big juicy watermelon that big boobies told me to give you. I guess I'll just eat it myself!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and stuck his hand out, "Gomen Yachiru-chan."

"I knew you would change your mind!"

Yachiru merrily tossed the watermelon at Hitsugaya.

**Smash.** The watermelon hit Hitsugaya in the side of his face and broke in half, getting watermelon juice and seeds all over him. He slowly cocked his head in Yachiru's direction and his eyes popped open.

"Umm... I think I hear Ken-chan calling!" Yachiru dashed off.

Hinamori erupted into a fit of laughter and pointed at Hitsugaya's face.

"You look silly," Hinamori giggled.

"Shut it Bed-wetter."

Hinamori covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

"Well if it's that funny then why don't we see how it looks on you." Hitsugaya picked one of the halves of the watermelon and placed it ontop of Hinamori's head.

"That's sooooooo mean Hitsu-kun!" Hinamori pulled at the watermelon trying to get it off her head.

"Now who looks silly?!" Hitsugaya chuckled.

"I can't see... Hitsu-kun please help me get it off."

"Eh, fine. Just don't move while I get it off otherwise we'll fall."

"Can do!"

Hitsugaya tugged at the watermelon which jerked Hinamori's body closer to his.

**Pop. **The melon half slid of her head.

"AHHHH" Hinamori fell fowards onto Hitsugaya.

"BAKA I told you not to..."

Too late. Hitsugaya threw one of his arms backwards in attempt to keep himself from falling and his other arm wrapped around Hinamori's waist to keep her from knocking him over but this caused Hinamori's body to slide into his lap so that her knees were inbetween his legs. At the start of the fall, Hinamori's arms subconsciously wrapped around Hitsugaya's neck and her lips ended up being only a hair's width from brushing against his.

"Hina...mori..." _Wait..what the fuck just happened? OMG, something is ... is happening... oh shit. Go down go down go down. Umm.. Umm... think of something ... oh shit ... she is gonna realize what's going on.. oh shit oh shit.. think.. think...umm...Naked Yamamoto! Yes that's it. GO DOWN DAMNIT._

_**KISS HER RIGHT NOW!! WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE, GO FOR IT!!**_

_I don't have time to deal with you right now._

_**Just do it! Before she moves! Hurry up Damnit!**_

_I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.._

_**OMG do you have "that" problem?**_

_Don't even say it..._

_**Hahaha your first boner, kudos kiddo.**_

_Shut the fuck up, damned dragon._


	5. Is that your Zanpakuto?

**Disclaimer: **I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Bleach. I just like writing.

Now I had quite a few ideas for this chapter. This version isn't my actual favorite but I wanted to keep this a T rated fiction and I wanted it to be longer than five chapters so this is what you get. :D

Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short since it was like the real ending to the fourth chapter. XD

_Italicized text _signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

_**Bold/Italicized **_text signifies the zanpakuto thoughts/speech. Oh and flashbacks will be italicized.

Parenthesis are like my little side comments, lol.

**Is that your zanpakuto, or are you just happy to see me?**

"Go..Gomenasai Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori dropped her arms from around Hitsugaya's neck and pressed her hands into the ground either side his hips. She tried to push her self up but his arm wrapped tighter around her waist. He pulled her closer to him trying to close the gap between their bodies. He used his free hand and jerked her legs to the outside of his hips so she would be half-way sitting on his lap. She placed her hands onto his chest to keep her balance.

"Hitsu...gaya..."

He cocked his head as his trembling lips moved a little bit closer to hers.

"Hitsugaya..."

"Hmmm?"

He pulled her even closer to him.

"Hitsu-kun!! That hurts!" Hinamori whined.

"What does?" He whispered.

"I think your zanpakuto is poking me!!"

(Note: For those of you who don't know... Hitsugaya carries his zanpakuto on his back. XD)

"..." Hitsugaya tried adjusting himself to make her more comfortable.

"It still hurts!"

"...Hinamori... you complain too much."

Hitsugaya's eyes fluttered shut as he moved his lips closer to hers. Her eyes widened as his lips moved closer and closer.

"Oi Hitsugaya-tai..Uffffffph!" A rush of strawberry blonde pushed the noisy form to behind another tree.

"Oi!! What do you think you're doing?" Matsumoto scowled.

"Well, I was about to ask Hitsugaya taichou a question before I was so rudely physically abused..."

"Renji-kun, you almost messed it all up! Sheesh."

"Messed up?"

"Hai! Look! Hitsugaya was about to make a move on Hinamori-chan!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Are you playing matchmaker again?"

"No and shush!"

Meanwhile.

Hitsugaya's eyes popped open and his head turned in the direction of the initial noise.

_Damn it, so close too. _"Did you hear that?"

Hinamori, still dazed and confused from the previous situation, was still gazing into Hitsugaya's eyes. "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Hitsugaya released his grip on Hinamori but she remained in the same position, dumbfounded.

"Oi, bed-wetter, could you please get off of me?"

Hinamori, looking very confused, "Eh? Gomen Hitsu-kun! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "It's ok, just don't do it again."

Back over at the tree.

"See what you did?" Matsumoto pouted as she smacked Renji on the head.

"But it was an important question," Renji pleaded.

"What was so important that you had to ruin the moment that might have lead to Taichou getting laid?"

"Eh well...I was told to ask him if he wanted chicken or fish for lunch." Renji's arms shot up over his head for protection from a potential beating."

"..." Matsumoto grabbed Renji's ear and tugged him off.


End file.
